It's Him But Then It Isn't
by ilovehappiness
Summary: They said that he died in a car accident then why two years later I see him in a coffee shop. Is there a such thing as coming back to life? Or is there something behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to write angst stuff so here it is this my first time write angst so I'm going to try my best. This chapter is short but I promise to write longer ones also I might sometimes write in POV of the characters so you can see how the characters feel on what is happening. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy it so on with the story

I own nothing 

"Hello who is this" 

"Hello is this Burt Hummel" 

"Yes this is him what can I help you with" 

"Sir I'm sorry to inform you this but your son Kurt Hummel was in a  
>car accident an Unfortunately didn't make it" <p>

"Hello, hello sir are you still there" 

"Burt honey what's wrong" 

"K-k-ur-t I-is... Died 

After 4 years of hard work and all the drama finally I was going to New York City and start on my music dream. But the best thing was that I was going to spend it with the love of my life. Kurt. He always made everything better and I know it is cheesy but he makes me the happiest man in the world. Everything about him makes my heart do a triple flip and makes my body into jelly. His eyes, his smile, his voice, and his diva attitude just makes me fall in love with him more and more. Now together we are going to New York and make our dreams come true.

Together. Kurt and me. Me and Kurt.

Without him I would never have the courage to stand up to the world and be my self and I plan after a few years I would ask for his hand and be with him forever. And maybe if we got lucky we could start a

family of our own but for now I'm going to hold him tight and never let him go. 

"Hi sir Kurt just left if you are wondering" "blai-in-e son I-I have t-to t-tell...tell you some-ething"

_Why was he crying did, something_ _bad happen? Did something happen to Kurt? Oh, please no please not him_

"k-Kurt I-is...died"

"He was in a car accident on his way back home" "A car crashed into his-and … and he died install son"

That is when my whole world fell apart.

All the light on my life had gone away, my soul died with Kurt and now that I can't hold him, that I can't hear him, that I can't kiss him I don't know how I'm going to make it... Was I going to make it? 

_Eheheheheh_! So that just made me cry. Next chapter will be the funeral  
>and how everyone reacts to the news I feel bad cause I wrote how Blaine<br>had everything plan with Kurt then boom I kill him so please don't  
>kill me for killing him it gets better...kinda . So I'm mad cause I wrote this chapter and forgot to save it (stupid me) but I like this one better then the other version so things happen for a reason. Last thing this is two weeks after they finish senior year so they were getting ready to go to New York again sorry so please review and thank you for reading hope you see klainebows today :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Ok so I promise funeral and ND but I had to put this one in first so I am very sorry. Wow guys thank you for reading y'all make me so happy and it helps me write so thank you next chapter will be the funeral and ND so please bear with me I will try to update as soon as possible so enjoy<br>I own nothing

"No"

"No, no, no, NO!"

"He can't be dead"

"He just can't!" it should have been you, you bastard"

Blaine and the Hummel-Hudson were at the hospital where they had taken Kurt

The guy that was in the other car was there as well crying and apologizing to Blaine who had lost all control when he got to the hospital.

"No you're not your just saying bullshit so I don't sue your ass"

"he-e can't be dead he just can't" Blaine fell to the ground crying and holding himself as he just felt so much pain

"Blaine you have to calm down we are going to get through this just calm down I know it's hard but I think Kurt wouldn't want us to be like this"

I guess the guy couldn't take it anymore so he got up, apologizing again and left

"Yeah you better run you can't even face yourself "Blaine yelled at the guy as he walked away. Finn was trying to be strong for his parents and Blaine but even him could not help it tears running down his face

"how the hell do you know what Kurt's wants" "now nobody is going to know all because of that stupid bastard that just left " Blaine started choking but he could care less as he wish for this pain to go way but it didn't

"Blaine honey we are so sorry for what happen "Finn turn around to see who the person was talking. A blond woman in a white dress came running towards them. She looks like someone who just came out of magazine even if she looked a little old.

"Son we finally found you" a man right behind the women said, he looks like he was the king of England or something. He had a emotionless face and look like if you mess with him you would be in serious trouble but still look handsome and it looked like Blaine got he's looks from him

"Mom, dad what are you doing here" Blaine asked 

"Honey we heard what happen to your friend Kurt and we came as soon as possible" replied Mrs. Anderson

"Yeah son we thought you might need some help right now," Mr. Anderson said with a deep calm voice that gave me shivers

"He was my BOYFRIEND and I don't need you so you can leave" "but honey w-"Blaine had cut her of and asked them

"Wait how you found out?"

There was a moment of silence until Mr. Anderson spoke "one of the nurses knows us and called us when she saw you here, so we came as soon as possible" "yes that's right honey"mrs Anderson nodded her head  
>completely ignoring the boyfriend part<p>

"Oh where are my manners you must be Kurt's step-brother I'm so sorry for your lost" said Mrs. Anderson looking at Finn

From what Finn heard, Blaine's parent will they weren't the nicest people in the world. When Kurt went to have dinner with them Kurt had said that they kept calling him Blaine's "friend" and kept asking awkward questions and kept giving him ugly faces but right now they seem normal and kinda nice.

"Where are your parent's sweetie" asked Mrs. Anderson making Finn come back to them

"Oh they are filling some papers out so we can leave"

"oh so have you see your brother?"

"Kinda" replayed Finn. Mrs. Anderson gave him a confused look

"They said that he was so badly damage in the face and some parts of the body that it was better to cover it"

"Oh well good, good," said Mrs. Anderson. Finn raised his eyebrows and gave her a confused look

"Oh honey that like that I meant that it was better to not see his face so it could be less painful for you and your family and so you don't have to see how horrible he looks now"

"MOM! Kurt would never look horrible no matter what he will always look beautiful"

"Oh I'm sorry honey maybe I should keep quiet"

"No you were just saying your opinion and you are right there is no need for apologizing" Mr. Anderson said looking at his wife with a face that read not- apologizing -for-something-stupid

"I think you should leave now I'm going to stay with Mr. Hummel today" Blaine was stating at the floor still crying but he sounded serious so the Anderson decided not to push it for now

"Fine please call us when you are coming back"

"Be carefully and again sorry for your lose" Mr. Anderson looked at Finn

"Thank you for coming" they both nodded and started to walk away.

As soon as they left Blaine started to cry hard again and whispering Kurt's name. It seem like he didn't want to be seem weak in front of his parents, he was no mood for them to start complaining on how he look right now

Ten minutes later Burt and mom came back and told both of us that it was time to go home. I helped Blaine get up and started walking behind Burt and my mom. 

From the look on Burt's face, it seems that he had not stopped crying since he heard the news. Well everything had gone quickly. First, it was Burt finding out then he called Blaine and told him when I got down stairs mom told me and right away, I got in the car and drove to the hospital. When we got there, the doctors told us what had happen and how sorry they were. They let us see Kurt but his face and some parts of his body were cover with bandages. The doctors said he was so damage that they had to cover him. Thirty minutes later Blaine arrived and started crying when they told him what had happen. When he saw the guy from the other car he was about to punch him but Burt and I stop him as we had already tried too but the doctors told us to calm down if not we would be kick out.

And that's where it lead to now.

Who was going to help me on what to wear? Who was going to bring me warm milk every night? Who was going to fight with me for the control remote? Who was going to be my little brother now?

At that point, Finn lost again and started crying. He had to tell the ND about Kurt. They deserve to know. He felt like these were going to be the hardest phone calls he ever had to do in his life. How would everyone react?

So yeah Blaine had a nervous break down there but who can blame him  
>midway through I decided to make it Finn's POV so you could know how<br>he felt. There might be some mistakes so sorry about that I think I'm sick so I barely felt like typing. This made me cry so idk how I'm going to write the rest without crying also I decided to make  
>Blaine's parents jerks cause I don't know why but I feel like they are<br>so yeah thanks again please review and all aboard the klaine train :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 for it isn't him  
>Ok sorry for the wait but here is chapter 3. Omg guys y'all make me so<br>happy thank you so much for reading it helps me see klainebows so  
>thanks on with the story<p>

I own nothing

I decided that it was better for the whole glee club to come to my house instead. I called each one of them to come to my house in five minutes, some people did not want to come and even Santana said. 

"There better be someone died for wanting me to go to your house this late"

Oh, how right she was and she did not even know. It was about 10 at night so a lot people would not want to come but to my surprise, everyone came. My mom, Burt and Blaine went to sleep but I knew that either of them would. When I finally got everyone to sat down and quiet I got up from the couch and got ready to tell them until Mercedes interrupted me

"Hey Finn where's my white boy"

After we had left the hospital I try so hard not to cry but seeing how everyone was there asking for Kurt it broke my heart and tears started to run down my face. I saw everyone face get concerned and kept asking me what was wrong. I did not want to tell them but I had to I just had to.

"K-Kurt is died"

A voice from up stairs had said it and I turn around to see Blaine staring at the floor standing on top of the last step

"He died in a car accident earlier in the afternoon"

at that point everyone started to say that if it was a joke it wasn't funny even Santana started saying that what she had said earlier she hadn't meant it but when they saw that Blaine and I were not joking  
>everyone's face went down<p>

People started crying, yelling no and even Tina fainted. Even the boys were crying, Puck holding to Lauren and Sam crying on Mercedes shoulder the whole ND group just fell apart

"Why didn't you tell us earlier" ask Artie

"What the hell were we suppose to say oh guys my boyfriend just died do you want to come" Blaine had tears running his face and had said it with a harsh voice

"I'm sorry" whisper Artie

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it so rudely" Blaine apologized

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rachel

"I guess try our best to be strong," Finn was crying harder. His parents had said that they were going to prepare a funeral for Kurt but it was just too hard for him. He was not supposed to make a funeral for Kurt. He was supposed to help his brother with packing and teasing him about Blaine and him getting some late night treat. How the hell did all this happiness just go away in seconds? he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Rachel running up to him and hugging him as tight as possible he hugged her back as he just needed someone to hold him. He knew that everyone here loved Kurt and were going to miss him so much. They were going get through this together because they just lost one of them today. Kurt was one of them and will always be no matter what.

****************  
>Three days later, they plan the funeral. This was it this was my last goodbye. I was never going to see his beautiful eyes or skin even if it was covers in those bandages. Never see his smile, hear his voice. I was never going to kiss him ever again. He was my missing puzzle piece. He was my Sally to my Harry. Never was there going to be anymore klaine cause there is no klaine without Kurt. I loved him and I will always no matter what. He was part of me and now I'm just half. He stole my heart and now my heart had gone with him. I was still breathing but I just feel like I was died. I dress in my best suit because Kurt would kill me if I wear something ugly. He would probably choose my outfit. Ha he would have spent hours just trying to find the right one.<p>

I had everything plan. We were going to get married have children and die old together. He was not supposed to die yet, that was not the plan. I don't think I'm going to make it without him by my side. My parents keep telling that Kurt would want me to move on that he would love for me to smile again but what was the point when the person that you love the most was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. It was not fair, Kurt had big dreams he was going to become the next Marc Jacob or be on Broadway but everything was ruined because of a stupid accident. It's all that stupid men with his stupid car and his stupid driving fault. He should be holding Kurt not burying him into the ground.

"Blaine honey we have to go" Mrs. Anderson was peeking through the door

"coming"

Everyone was there from neighbors to family relatives to old teachers  
>and the whole ND group even Sue, Kurt's old high school couch was<br>there. Some people were crying while others had a sad face and where comforting the crying ones. Kurt did not believe in church so they decided to just do it themselves. There was a video of pictures of Kurt from when he was a child to now. Seeing him so happy with a big smile made me cry harder then I already was because Kurt was not here anymore just his lifeless body. His beautiful, pale, soft body.

Later Mr. Hummel got up and said a speech on how Kurt was a wonder child and a wonderful person. How his mother would be proud of him and how now they could be together. I felt so bad for him. He already lost his wife and now his son. It was as if the best things in his life were being taking away. Now it was my turn to say my speech but I decided that I would rather sing him a song with the help of ND. I atop crying and got up. Moments later the rest of ND got up as well and got in front with me. The music started to play then I started to sing 

All of ND got up and we were standing looking at the crowd. All of there eyes had sorrow and I was sure at this point everyone was crying will expect Blaine's parents it seem like to them nothing had happen. I got in the corner next to Kurt's coffin and saw him. He was still cover in bandages expect for some parts. The girls had choice his outfit and if I had any fashion senses as him, I would say he look amazing. I look at him from down to up and I saw how he didn't moved. I try to pretend that he was sleeping but he wasn't breathing. He just lay there. His hair was a little burnt from the accident but it still look good and even if he was died he looked the best from all the people in here. But something was wrong. His neck looked different like something was missing something but I could not remember. His neck just did not seem right but maybe it was just his imagination. The music started playing and ND and I started to sing the harmony. Goodbye brother I'm going to miss you. 

_Love of my life my soul mate, your my best friend_

As I started singing tears started coming down my face again and I started remember the good times I  
>had with Kurt<p>

_Part of me like breathing now half of me is left_

When we went to the carnival and I won him that stuff puppy or when we went swimming and I had to push him into the pool to get him in

_Don't know_ _anything at all who am I to say you love me I don't know anything at_ _all who am I to say you need me_

The time I sang him somewhere only we know when he moved back to McKinley, when we would always get coffee after school and how he tastes like coffee when I kissed him

_Color me blue I'm lost in you don't know why I'm still waiting many moons have_ _come and gone_

All the movies we watch together, simply all the happy times we had. All the great things about him and why I just kept loving him more each day

_Don't know why I'm still searching don't know anything at all who am I to say you love me_

The first time we kissed. 

At that moment, I lost it and fell to the floor crying. People gather around me but nothing would change Kurt was gone and I still loved him. He was not here with me anymore. He was gone. Kurt might not have believed in god but to me he was my angel.

The end

...just kidding XD sorry I just wanted to have a little fun there so people I just cried again great! Please don't hate me I promise it gets better... Maybe hehehe I'm sorry again but I can't tell you anything yet because then it wouldn't be interesting anymore so please don't hate me. The song is who am I to say by hope it's more of a heart break song but I loved it and I thought it sounded nice. So I have bad news guys Sam is out of glee. Yeah I know I'm pissed to but what can we do RIB are being meaners again so that just maybe me hate them more. Even more bad news, I'm going to my aunts house for about 2 or 3 weeks so I might be able to update cause she is a meaner and doesn't let people use her computer. I'm so sorry I rather be here with y'all but you know family. maybe I might come back sooner so I'm not sure but I promise I'm going to kept writing and I will update as  
>soon as I get back maybe I might update before I leave so cross your<br>fingers. I always say something with klaine at the end but today it's for my trout mouth so please review thank you so much for reading and don't cry Sammie we will always love you 

Extra: So next chapter someone who people least expects is coming to the story or is it really them? Mmmm so, here is a hint for y'all but probably a lot of y'all already know. The hint is coffee. Yup that's it. Thanks again for reading, review and I hope I will be back soon. Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back! Well kinda I'm still at my aunts house and my cousin and me had to beg on our knees to let us use the computer so I'm still stuck here for a week and I don't know if I will get lucky again on using the computer. So some have review thank you and I know there are some misspelling so I am going to try my best on fixing that thanks for waiting on me to get this done and here y'all go  
>I own nothing<br>**

**2 years later**  
>New York City is always busy. People here people there. They want to big shots in the city that never sleeps or they just want to take a break from all of their hard work and visit the city of partying and getting drunk. For me I just want to finish school and start my career.<p>

I go to Jefferson University where I will get my music degree but for now, I have to work in a bar. I am still underage so I cannot have drinks and my parents know the owners so they force them to give me a job. Even if I could not drink the bartender, Tom would always give me one or two after my performance. You know take the pain away.

You would say that I have everything and everything is going great and I have to admit it is but no matter what nothing can change that Kurt is not here. That even after two years that he left this world, I miss him everyday.

Wes and David try to make me date new people but it never work because either I started talking about Kurt and how amazing he was making the person annoyed and feeling bad. Because come on I was basically telling them that they were never going to be as good as Kurt or I started crying and telling them how I missed Kurt making a awkward moment and making people start staring at us as he had just broken up with me. Do in all Wes and David gave up and I never dated again. My parents were worse though. They would get me to meet women at the parties they made every month and they acted, as Kurt never existed. As Kurt was, the one that made me gay and that once he was gone I would be "normal" for them and meet a girl, get married to her, and start a family. However, at the end they kinda lost hope and decide that I would come to my "senses" someday.

However, how could I even be with another person when I just wanted Kurt? I still cry myself to sleep at nights and when I remember him I put my I love Kurt forever and ever playlist. At nights, I would wake up sweating and yelling as I saw Kurt in a car blowing up and seeing Kurt in so much pain. Sometimes I wish I could had save him some how like stopping his car hitting the other one or making him stay with me one more minute so the accident couldn't happen, but I'm not super man.

The only thing I have left of him are memories and pictures of us together but my favorite would be the one of him is a picture when we were at the park with ND and me an Kurt were cuddling laying on the floor our eyes closed with a smile on our faces. I do not think I have ever smiled like that since Kurt died but what was the point if I am not even happy to begin with.

Every weekday I wake up at six, have my morning jog and get ready to go to classes. My parents bought me an apartment near the school so I could have my own place. That apartment was supposed to be Kurt's and my but now it was only my loneliness and me. Wow Wes and David are right I think of Kurt way to much but I can't help it he was amazing that even words can't descried how great, beautiful, and talent he was. I miss him everyday and it hurts not hearing his voice or seeing his eyes shine even more when he was happy or excited.

Some of ND still talk to me but not much, the ones I'm very connect would probably be Rachel and Finn who also move to New York and continuing with their dreams. Soon Finn will propose and they will get married then they would have to buy a house together for the future children that will come along the way then they will live their lives until death separate them.

It hurts so much how you think of a future of someone else when that was supposed to be yours. Damn life. It doesn't hurt until you really see how not every thing is cotton candy and rainbows it makes you wonder how the hell can people still laugh or smile when someone is in living hell right now. I guess you do not really care because you do not even know the person but when it is someone that you loved the most it hurts like hell and I don't think that you really recover. In all I love, Kurt and no matter how long I live that hole in my heart will never heal.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night open your wings and learn to  
>fly all your life you were waiting for the moment to be free<em>

The music spread through out the whole apartment ringing on the bedside table. _Damn who would_ _wake up at five in the morning I still have like one more hour of sleep. _Blaine moved his head away from the pillow and saw the clock he groaned then he reach overhis phone where a picture of a young girl with light brown hair sitting in a classroom was beaming with light and the word calling appeared.

"Hello"

"oh Blaine sorry for waking you up but today and two days more classes are cancelled cause some stupid person left the water running and the whole floor is now flood"

"oh ok well couldn't you have called later?"

"No I'm leaving with Harry to New Jersey and won't be back by next Friday"

"Oh ok fine have fun be careful and see you in a week Sally"

"Ok you be careful too Blaine boo see you in a week and don't stay in that coffee shop to much"

"Yeah, yeah fine bye"

"Bye Blaine boo"

Yup that's right het name is Sally and her boyfriend name is Harry funny how things happen. I have known Sally since two weeks after I enter school and had a good friend ship with her since then. She was sad when I told her I was gay but told me we could still be friends. I also told her about Kurt and everything that we both shared. I made her feel bad for taking Kurt's man away and said that if she had meet Kurt they would have been best friends. I guess she is right both of them are divas and stubborn as a mule but very kind and sweet. I guess I have a good friendship with her because she reminds me so much I Kurt. Well I still have one hour I guess I had better start my morning jog and yes blackbird is my ring tune but who can blame me my man sounded beautiful.

Blaine crossed the street to Sip's coffee, one hour later then his usually time. He got his medium drip and sat down in a booth by the window.

"I wonder what I should do today not much until I get to the bar" he had not notice that a figure had come to his table

"excuse me may I sit here all of the tables are full already?" the stranger asked

"_That voice it can't be_"

Blaine looks up from the table as he hears the person talking to him and turns his head to the side to see the stranger. The only thing he could do was look at the person in front of him and was surprised at who he was looking at. He stopped breathing and barely spoke the words he had in his mouth

"K-Kurt?"

**So not my best chapter but I had to write it like at one in the morning because that is the only time I was free. I do not know much about New York City so I had to make my own place also if I get some place wrong I apologize. Oh, my god Kurt is back? Or is he. Didn't he die maybe it is like his twin or something but y'all have to find out. Therefore, I am sorry again and I will try to update sooner thank you and please review. I love to hear what you think about the story. Let us go somewhere only Klaine knows**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**A/N: Ok so first thing first many people are worry about Blaine and "Kurt's twin" are going to be together so I do not want to spoil anything but do not worry. I promise I have it plan and I don't want people to worry cause Blaine loves Kurt that's the only thing I'm going to say so please don't worry I promise its going to make sense. Ok so here is the next chapter Thank you everyone that is reading this story it makes me happy and I hope you like this chapter**.

**I own nothing**.

"_Why are you so beautiful?" _

_"Oh my god Blaine stop you have said that like five times already" both Blaine and Kurt where lying down on top of a blanket looking at the stars. Blaine was hugging Kurt while the rest of new directions were running around them laughing and singing._

"_And I will kept until saying it because you are just so beautiful" _

_"If you say it one more time you will not get to kiss me for two hours you got that" _

_"you are beautiful" Blaine moved Kurt so he was facing him now and kiss Kurt on the lip for a few seconds and just simply smiled while Kurt gave him his "bitch-please" face  
><em>

_"Hahaha I said it and I still kissed you" Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave him another kiss longer then the last one  
><em>

_"Why did get an amazing boyfriend like you?" asked Kurt after he finally broke the kiss _

_"How the hell did I get a boyfriend as amazing and great as you is the real question" Blaine poked Kurt's chest making him giggle_

_"Hahaha yeah you are right but it doesn't matter because I love you so much" _

"_I love you so much too and I will always no matter what" _

"_Hey guys say cheese" Finn was holding a camera while he took a picture of both Blaine and Kurt cuddling with there eyes closed and just simply smiling_

"K-Kurt?" _How could this be happening he died two years ago how it is_ _that he is in front of me right now_? When Blaine saw the stranger he was shocked and confused feeling as he was about to cry.

"Huh?" the stranger asked Blaine. Blaine was to shocked to even speak that the stranger continue 

"Oh I think you got the wrong guy dude my name is Richard"

_Richard how could he be Richard when it's Kurt_. _His voice, his eyes, his face, everything about him is Kurt_. The young man was the same traits as Kurt but with his hair up in somewhat spiky way and was wearing a simple t-shirt with blue jeans. He was looking at Blaine with a concerned face and a cup of coffee in his right hand. Blaine just stared at him remembering about Kurt and how could it be possible for him to be standing in front of him. Was he a ghost? Was he seeing things? Did he miss Kurt to much and that is why he sees Kurt in front of him?

"So can I sit here?" Richard asked again pointing at the empty seat.

Blaine finally started to calm down and replied him in a shaky whisper "y-yeah sure you c-can sit t-there"

"Ok thanks" Richard sat in front of Blaine and looked at him again

"So you know my name what's yours" Richard took a sip of his coffee and looked at Blaine right in the eyes

_He's just drinking normal coffee maybe he's not Kurt and he is dress the same_ _way Finn doe, it can't Kurt snap out of it Blaine_. Blaine saw Richard's eyes and quickly turn away looking at his hands instead

"Oh my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Blaine still was looking at his hands and began to rub them trying to keep his mind out of getting up and hugging Richard.

"Oh cool will I'm Richard Henderson, nice meeting you Blaine" Richard again looked concerned and wondered what was wrong with Blaine

"Yeah nice meeting you too … so are you new here" 

Richard looked down at the table and it seem as he was taking sometime to remember. "oh yeah I lived in Chicago then I decided to finish my studies here but I had a horrible week I don't know where to go and I don't know anybody beside my friends but they work all the time so I get lost but I saw this coffee shop and decided to get some coffee"

"Oh will this coffee is amazing if you ever want to some" Blaine looked up and saw Richard smiling at him. _Its not Kurt, its not Kurt, its not Kurt_

"Well by the look of the place I believe you. Richard looked around seeing the tables full with people. "so what bring you here to this beautiful but a very good place to get lost city"Richard kept drinking his coffee while Blaine had completely forgotten his

"Oh will I'm the same as you but I had been here for two years already and I want to become a musician or something along with that"

"That's nice, I want to become a lawyer and maybe when you get famous I could say I new you before" Richard wink at Blaine making him blush. Blaine looked at his eyes again and saw that he did not seem so excited about becoming a lawyer "so Blaine you must be 19 years old right?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing your the same age as me?" Blaine was still blushing but kept trying to calm him self down

"yup your right" Richard nodded his head and gave Blaine another wink "what school do you go to?"

"Jefferson University" Blaine replied

"That's the same as me but apparently someone flood the school or something so they are not having classes for some time"

"yeah we don't" Blaine was still thinking that he was still Kurt but his mind told him to stop it was impossible and couldn't look at him in the eye without tears wanting to come out

"If you want I could give you my number and show you places and help you out if you want" Blaine asked Richard

"You really do that for me?" Richard smiled at him and Blaine just nodded

"Oh that would be awesome dude here you go" both got their phones out and put their numbers on the phones. Blaine saw Richard's wallpaper of a red and blue blanket. He put his number in and saw Richard stared at his phone looking surprised but saw Blaine staring at him and gave his phone back with a small smile.

"Ok maybe we could hang out and watch a movie like Disney or the sound of music or something," Blaine said while giving Richard's phone back

" well I never seen that but sure I guess if you want I guess that's cool but whatever man as long as I have a new friend" Richard looked confused but just shrugged at Blaine

_What! How could he have never seen Disney, it's a master piece_

"Yeah sure I will show you something that you will like more if you want"

"Nah its ok oh will I have to go maybe tomorrow we can come back and drink coffee and maybe on Friday we could hang out or something" Richard hoped for Blaine to say yes

"Yeah sure that would be cool" Blaine nodded

"Ok well see you tomorrow at the same time Blaine bye" Richard started to walk towards the exited looking happy and eager

"Bye see you tomorrow" Blaine waved goodbye to Richard as he left. Blaine got up from his seat and started running towards his apartment. _I have to call Finn now._ As he ran, tears were running down his face and Blaine didn't care if people would stare at him because he was so happy, confused and scared at the same time.

"_Yes Blaine forever and ever"_

**A/N:So are you guys enjoying the story? Who the hell is this Richard? Y'all will find out more about him later also Finn will appear again and maybe more of ND. Richard looks like Chris who looks a bit different then Kurt so you see how Richard looks. Also again, I promise it is going to make sense so please do not hate me and do not forget it is a Blaine and Kurt story so do not worry. Thanks again for reading it really is nice so thank you. Also I know some schools have like different degrees for different things so in this school one building is for performance and stuff like that and in the other side its law and medical. I know it probably do not really realistic but I'm still in middle school and don't really know about collage stuff but I try researching it and I try my best so go easy on me for this and I think this way it will be better for the story. I have a question would y'all like for me to put kiss the girl but change some words so it makes more sense because I have this scene in mind for later and I would love to know if y'all would like it so PM me or review. Review tell me what's wrong with it because I'm not perfect but I will try or if it's good. Thanks again and I give y'all unicorns and klainebows for being amazing**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pizza and Not Giving Up**

**A/N: I am so sorry like really I'm so sorry things happen and I had to finish my other story which I only have one more chapter to do so I'm sorry after I'm done with that one all my attention well be on this one. Also I have school next week and it will be harder to update so I apologize again. I am very sorry but I have to get into high school but I promise I will write in my free time and will update on weekends. On brighter news, I decided to name my chapters yay…no fine but I'm still doing it. So enjoy I am sorry again. **

**I own nothing.**

"Hello, hello is this pizza place that I order my pizza did something happen to it? Did y'all run out of mushrooms?"

"F-Finn stop talking I-I have to tell you something" Blaine was running out of breathe from running 3 blocks from the coffee shop to his apartment, tears still running down his face.

"Oh hi Blaine wait did I get the wrong toppings I knew I should had gotten pepperoni but you know Rachel doesn't eat meat and would have gotten mad me wait did you eat my pizza?"Finn was going of topic and had not given Blaine a chance to talk

"what? Never mind that's not why I have to talk to you so just shut up and listen!"Blaine yells at the phone. He lost his dapperness he always has but he was getting annoyed by Finn at this point

"wow dude sorry man have you been hanging out with Rachel?" Finn toke a step back and whisper the last part

"oh my god Finn I saw K-Kurt!"Blaine still could not believe what he was saying and it still hurt inside his heart. And didn't really know what to do so calling Finn was the best idea he had thought of.

"what you talking about Blaine" Finn got closer to the phone again and press it tighter.

"I was out for coffee when he asked me if he could sit next to me and I said yes and oh my god Finn he was talking and he was laughing again he was back my Kurt was back". Blaine got the picture of him and Kurt cuddling and started hugging as tight as he could tears starting to build up on his eyes again and lay down on the bed.

"Dude are you going crazy? Are you sick? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

Blaine shake his head but realize that Finn could not see him "no Finn I'm fine but I swear I saw him I even have his number".

"Dude just stop ok" there was a hint of anger in Finn's voice "it's not funny to use my brother death into a joke I thought you loved him how can you say this things it's not funny ok so just stop it".

"Finn I'm not making it up I saw him" Blaine voice rise a bit trying to convince that he was telling the truth. "I have to admit that his hear style was different and his clothes were not his usual designer ones and his coffee was just coffee but it was him why would I lie". Blaine eyes started to get puffy and red, tears running down his cheek soaking his shirt.

"See it wasn't him maybe they just look like but they are different people Blaine I know that we both wish for him to be alive and to be right here with us but he isn't" Finn come down and felt tears building up in his eyes too. It was hard for him to talk about his brother so he barely did, trying to remember the good times not what had happen two years ago.

"B-but it w-was him" Blaine let out a sigh and stop trying to fight with him self "Fine maybe you are right, it's not him and you are right he is different his name is not even Kurt its Richard.

Tomorrow I'm meeting him again maybe I get to have a new friend I guess and even if he looks so much like Kurt I have to remember that he's dead and that this guy is just Richard that I still don't really know". Blaine whips his eyes and put the picture down in the bed. Was he really giving up the chance that Kurt might be back because the information he had was so different to information he wanted.

"Yeah I'm sorry dude but don't get your hopes up I'm might be dumb but I know that people coming back to life is not real." "We all know that they turn into zombies if that ever to happens and don't worry I would have wished for this Richard guy to be Kurt but life isn't like that and it's not him. "And I know you got excited that you might got Kurt back but you have to realize that it isn't true like about a week ago I saw a guy with the same shirt Kurt was wearing to the fundraiser we did in senior year and I went up to the guy and hugged him. "First it was a lady and second she slapped me and Rachel just left me there laughing and pointing at me" Finn frown at the last part

Blaine chuckled and felt better by Finn clueless "oh well at least you got a hug. Blaine tried to joke around with Finn. " So I have to go now and Finn really pizza in the morning" Blaine smirked thinking on what Finn was going to be eating for breakfast.

"what it's delicious and its better then nothing" Finn shrugged

"Hahaha true by the way did you order your pizza at Mr. me the pizza?" Blaine asked

"yes why"

"well you can order it but you have to pick it up cause they don't deliver"

"what! How the hell is that a good service?" Finn look at a piece of paper with the name of the pizza place and good services under it "well Blaine bye I have to go pick my pizza up before it gets cold man talk about bad service.

Blaine chuckled again and had a smile on his face like when he would think of Kurt "ok well good luck with your pizza talk to you later Finn".

"Thanks and you be careful Blaine, also hope you have fun with this Richard guy maybe he plays for your team and you could find fate in him and I know it's going to be hard, but I know Kurt would like for you to find love again." Do not put yourself down for the rest of your life Blaine, even without him the world keeps turning." Finn knew that even he would try to stay still and pretend like nothing happen and for Kurt to come and tell him to stop eating the food he made until dinner or to stop taking the T.V control remote. However, people kept telling him to move on and so he did, well he tried. 

"Yeah thanks Finn well bye".

"Bye Blaine" Finn smiled and hang up on hearing Rachel calling him.

_Click_. Well I guess now is just waiting on what happens. When did Finn get so smart? Maybe he is right maybe I should try living again. Kurt want that for me right? Yeah he was the most generous person I ever meet. And I have to get it in my head that Richard is not Kurt. It's not him. But why does my heart doesn't want to listen. I guess that I just miss Kurt to much. Damn life is harder then I thought why cant there be a guide on how to live it.

**A/N: I am sorry again but I try my best. Now people do not freak out again I promise it will all make sense so do not worry about the whole Richard thing so please do not worry this is Kurt and Blaine story that's all I'm going to say. Also I know at the end it sound cheesy but I couldn't help it so sorry for the cheesiness. The pizza place not true but I like I said I do not know New York City so well. Thank you for being so patience with me so I love you all. Thanks again, review and thank you for reading I hope you like it. I am running out of Klaine lines.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 life sucks more then you thought

Hey! I'm sooooooo sorry please forgive me I was so busy but I promise I will try to update like I said I would. Luckily, I already started on other chapter and will update on Saturday. If I don't then I will kick myself for not doing it or probably because something bad happen so lets not hope for the second one. Ok now let us dance because y'all are being amazing and I love y'all very much so I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing (does not mean I don't wish).

After Blaine called Finn he went to his living room and sat down on the black leather couch. He looked around the dark blue color room trying to keep his mind out of the guy he meet that is just like Kurt but just different. All the words that Finn said earlier still fresh in his mind and it hurt him knowing that not only was he suffering but all the people that loved Kurt were as well. Nobody was entirely the same when Kurt had left.

"Blaine you have to try to forget Kurt and try to move on its not that hard," His parents would say.

However, he knew they were wrong. When you meet Kurt it was, hard to forget him because how could someone forget an amazing, talented and just plain perfect person so easily and now with Richard, with the same looks Kurt had and constantly reminding him of Kurt was harder. Richard looked just like Kurt. They could be twins if someone saw them both at the same time, the difference apart from personality was that Kurt was dead and Richard was full alive. Blaine did not know how he would be able to see Richard without thinking about Kurt. Finn might be right but his heart was telling him something else. Richard had Kurt's looks, his voice, and beautiful blue-green eyes and his beautiful red li- no Blaine no Kurt is dead and this guy is Richard.

Now that he thinks about him, he doesn't really know him apart that he came here and that he meet him at the coffee shop. Maybe he should learn more about him tomorrow try to have a nice conversation for once in two years. Oh yeah tomorrow he was going to meet him again. Thank god, for that stupid person for drowning the school so he won't have to go to school and meet Richard again instead. He knew that meeting Richard might help him see Kurt even if it was wrong but he missed Kurt so much that "using" Richard to see some things about Kurt wouldn't be so bad. Was he kind of using Richard for needs of Kurt? No of course, not he just barely meet the guy but he was kind of lonely as he mostly never went out and mostly spent his day at school, studying, at the coffee shop, at the bar, or crying in his bedroom remembering all the good times he had with Kurt.

Maybe Finn was right maybe it was time to try to move on but it would take some time and he had to take it very slowly. But he in his mind it kept telling that he wasn't really moving on because Richard was just like Kurt but just a different mind. Stop Richard is not Kurt no matter what Kurt is never coming back he is gone and not coming back and he is not Richard. And I am going to prove it by meeting him tomorrow. No matter how much I want to hug him, hold him, kiss him and cry telling him how much I had missed him. But that's what he would do to Kurt. Blaine was afraid of putting his feelings that he has for Kurt into Richard but once again Kurt was gone no matter what.

(The line that separated) 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night open your wings and learn_

"Ahh what do people want from me". Blaine opened his eyes and move over, putting his hand on his bedside table looking for his phone. He opened it and was surprised to see his dad name on top of the screen. He clicked the green button and put it next to his ear.

"Hello" Blaine said almost in a whisper afraid of what his father might say.

"Hello Blaine we would just wanted to call you that in two months we will be going to New York for a important meeting but might as well visit you while we are there." Blaine's father had his emotionless voice like the one he always has, cold and like he knew what he wanted and that he would always win no matter what and Blaine felt like them visiting him was some what being force like they might as well go check on him I guess. He knew that his father loved him as his mother would always said but sometimes he wished his father would show it more.

"so Blaine we expected to be welcome when we go to New York and I would love if you could join us in the meeting as my others friends will be bringing their sons too and I also heard that Mr. Thomas daughter will be attending maybe you could get to meet her."

Not this again. Blaine rolled his eyes and just sign at his father's wishes. "Dad we been through this I do that want to meet no girls ok and fine I will go I have no choice I guess." Blaine made a deal with his dad that when he needed him to go to his meetings with him he had to go if not he would have to study to become a lawyer. That was the only way he was able to become something in performing arts.

"Ok so we will see you soon son bye."

"Bye dad." he hangs up and looks at his clock. He saw it was only six and decides might as will get up and start his morning jogging. He wonders why everyone wanted to wake him up so early this days but he let it pass. He remembers that today was his last day without going to school and would have to go back. However, today was more important because he would meet Richard again. He promises that he would put Richard and Kurt very far apart and would just try to be nice without almost breaking down in tears when he saw the resemblance. Should he tell someone else apart from Finn? He was just so confused and scared. He wanted someone to tell him that it was ok to fell this way. Blaine could feel tears started to build up so he try to hold them. He got ready and started running to the park near his apartment. It wasn't central park but just as pretty as it. He looked around and saw a small boy with light brown hair looking at a Wicked poster. That reminds him of Kurt then of Richard. "Why the hell did it have to be me."

(Line that separated) 

Blaine got back to his apartment and took a quick shower. He dressed in a simple black dress shirt with blue jeans. He took a long time getting his hair to stay still even with all the hair gel he had used and he was sure the store was running out of it because of him. He got his wallet, his keys, check him self in the mirror one last time and left his apartment walking to the elevator. He got in and saw another young man older then him with red hair, freckles, and glasses. He was wearing a suit and looked like he was about to puke or die that very moment still with a smile on his face. Blaine just simply smiled and stood on the other side of the young men. "_You can do this Blaine yes you can there is no turning back_"

"Excuse me but you seem a little tense" the young man spoke.

"Well I could say the same thing about yourself" Blaine replied giving him a dapper smile

"Well you see I'm going to a job interview and if I get the job I will be able to propose to the life of my life" the man look at his feet his face getting red but still with a big goof smile.

"Oh well I hope it goes well…"

"Eric" the man responded

"Oh well I hope you get the job Eric and that you two will live happy together, Blaine by the way" Blaine moved closer to Eric and raised his hand to shake Eric's

"Thanks I hope it goes well too Blaine" the door open and both boys were staring at the lobby now

"Well goodbye Blaine nice meeting you" Eric called as he walked away

"Yeah good luck" Blaine waved goodbye and started walking the other direction

"_What a nice guy hope he meets someone as special just like I did" _Eric thought holding the small black box in his palm

"_That lucky bastard_" Blaine didn't take it well when people talked about marriage because it made him sad and depressed on what he was missing. That is why sometimes he did not hang out with his friends as some were getting married or some are in love. But right now the only thing he had to worry about was getting his ass to that coffee shop without being to sweaty.

He finally arrived and saw that Richard was all ready there sitting in the same table from yesterday. Richard looked up to see Blaine and waved at him. Blaine waved back and got in line to order his medium drip. He ordered his drink, paid for it, walked to the table, and sat down not looking up to see Richard. When he found the courage, he lifted his head up and saw Richard smiled at him and begin to talk.

"So tomorrow I'm going to school do you think we might see each other" Richard just kept smiling at him waiting for an answer.

Blaine shrugged "maybe but probably not as your classes are in the other building from mine" Blaine saw Richard face go down and disappointment in his eyes but quickly smiled at Blaine again and said it was ok. They kept having small talk but didn't really seem like both really knew about each other apart from what movies they like and the their favorite food. Which by the way Blaine noticed that Richard was nothing similar to Kurt.

"So are you seeing anybody?" Blaine asked before he noticed the word that just had came out.

"Yeah I am I'm seeing this girl her name is Gail and we are getting married in six months". Blaine congratulated him but was disappointed and sad that not only was he taken but straight.

"She must be really pretty," Blaine asked without looking up to look at Richard._ Will trying to move on was not going to happen anytime soon now_.

"Yeah she is" Richard stared at Blaine a bit worried on how he was acting the same way like from yesterday when they first meet.

"So how about you are you seeing anybody" Richard asked Blaine as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Well...no my boyfriend-"

"Wait what did you just say?" Richard cut Blaine from finishing what he was saying". Blaine was taken back by Richard reaction but decided it was probably nothing,

"I said my boyfrie-"

"You're gay" Richard once again interrupted Blaine and almost yelled the last part

"Yeah I am I don't think their is a problem" Blaine whisper and looked scared

"Oh no I can't hang.. Blaine I just can't I have to go." Richard got up and looked around not knowing what to do. "

"I have to go I can't stay... I can't be near you" Richard looked at Blaine seeing tears running down his face. He got his messenger bag and left as quickly as he could. Blaine just sat there tears running down his face and saw that people were now staring at him. He got up and started running to his apartment.

_"What's wrong with me being gay_?"

"_Is Richard homophobic_?" Blaine was upset on how quick he lost a possible friend because of who he was.

But he couldn't get over on how Richard looked. He didn't look mad he looked more sad and scared but Blaine didn't care because he was tired of fighting with people on who he was. He was sure that Kurt wouldn't have given up so easily but he wasn't Kurt. After Kurt's death, this is the only time he felt lonely and scared. He wanted Kurt to tell him it was going to be all right. He wants to be hugged by him and tell him he was perfect just the way he was. The only thing that he wanted was Kurt. However, he could not have him. Not anymore.

Ok my good people I made this one longer then any of the other chapters so I hope you liked it. If there are something wrong with it I am sorry but it's late and I'm tried and sick right now so sorry. I feel bad for making Blaine suffer but it has to go this way for now. Now Richard will appear again and don't hate him so much because everything will be better…maybe. Now I will only be able to update on weekends so I am so sorry I truly am but school and all that jazz is hard and I have freaking algebra man how the hell did I get that class if mostly I just draw Klaine stuff in my notebook. I'm trying and I promise I will try hard to update but if sometimes its gets to hard please bare with me I have to get to high school how else will I get a job to get enough money and meet Chris and Darren. I love all of you guys for reading this story because ya'll make me smile when I see that people actual want to read it so here is a happy dance for all of you :):). So for better things I hope you like it please review and thank you so much for reading this story. Klaine is going to get married in New York. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_** I'm back I'm sorry but as I said before my Aunt got sent to the hospital but everything is fine now. Ahh :) glee is coming back soon, September 20 come faster we need some Klaine. Ok so let's go to the story now. **

**I own nothing**

Blaine laid in his bed listening to blackbird for the past two hours.His curtains were down and all he could see was the small light that came from his IPod playing the soft music. He had stopped crying for about one hour ago, his eyes puffy and red. He looked at the picture of Kurt and him happy together thinking that they would be together forever. He hadn't dreamt of Kurt for three months now but since Richard came into his path, he had dreamt of Kurt smiling, laughing and running towards him but he never got close to Blaine. It seem that the more Kurt ran towards him the father he would get but it seem that Kurt didn't notice, he just kept running towards him that smile still on his face. He would wake up crying and looking around for any sigh of Kurt but he never found anything. Sometimes he would feel Kurt being close to him yet far away the same time. He sometimes would dream of a boy in a house having nightmares screaming at night but he never knew what it meant, he tried to wake the boy up but he never did because before he was able to say anything the boy would disappear leaving Blaine by himself. Blaine would visit Kurt grave every important day or when he would go back home for the weekend but when he sat down by the grave he felt that something was missing, something was not right like everything was a lie but he thought that it was maybe the loneliness that he carry with him.

He didn't want get up he wished that the world just eat him up or for him to die at that very moment. He knew he had to get up and get something to eat and get to work. He had school tomorrow and knew that Sally was coming back today. He wonder if he should call her but decided that she had enough problems herself. He remembers that he still had Richard's phone number and knew he had to erase it now as he never wanted to talk to him again so what was the point on having it. He got his phone from under his pillow and searched for Richard's contact. The name stood out as it had a happy face along with it. If you saw him for the first time you would have thought he was a nice guy and a good person but he was ass once you really got to know him.

_New York was suppose to be the place where he would be acceptet, where he would be far away from those homophobic people but he guess they were everywhere. "Richard didn't deserve to look like Kurt" Blaine thought.  
>"No Kurt was kind and sweet, he had his moments but Kurt would really care about you when he got to know you."<em>

Blaine had his thumb in the erase button looking down at the name. "I can't erase it I just can't" Blaine thought arguing with himself

He put his hand down and threw his phone at the wall, the phone crashing against the wall hard. Blaine thought to himself that he was never going to be loved by someone else, that he was going to die lonely with people always judging him. He really wished that he could be straight so people could stop insulting him and finally accepted him and for him to be "normal".

But he would had never had meet Kurt. He would have never been able to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him that he loved him. He regretted what he had said because a moment with Kurt was worth so much more than other things in life because he felt safe, he felt like he was home with Kurt. He rather had been able to have meet Kurt then not meeting him at all.

(The line that separates)

Blaine sat down in the stool in the middle of the small stage that was put in the small bar he works at. He and just gotten off the phone with Sally telling her that he and a good time and that he and missed of course and that he would see her tomorrow at school. He hopes that during school everything would go back to normal and that he would not bumped into Richard. Richard classes were on the other building but it was common for both buildings to come together when they would go to other class or to their dorm. He wished for the whole thing to just be erased from his life and for him to be his lonely, kurtless self again.

Blaine looked at the crowd in front of him. There were a couple, drinking and smiling at each other not even saying a word but people could tell that they were in love. A young man flirting with a waitress and a group of friends laughing and having a good time.

He saw how happy they were one way or other and it seem as they could care less on what was going on, they were just in their own bubble.

_He felt like crying again but he didn't know why. It was just a stupid homophobic guy that he met at the coffee shop. Why did he feel like it was Kurt that was the one that walked away from him in the coffee shop? Why did it feel like he didn't want to give up on this guy yet?_

"_Be a man Blaine, no boy of my is going to cry because his stupid Disney movie got lost" Mr. Anderson looked down at the small boy with curly black hair, tears coming down his hazel eyes trying to stop them from falling. He had lost The Little Mermaid, one of his favorite movies and now his father was yelling at him for crying over a "girl's" movie as his father said. He was like Ariel, he had everything and he could get anything he wanted because of all the money his father would get. But sometimes he felt out of place. He wanted to play tea party with the girls at school but everyone in school would make fun of him so he paled tag with the boys instead._

He had lived a lie from so long until he knew that he was gay but not everything was simple. His parents were disappointed in him and kids at school bullied him. He moved to Dalton but it was until He met Kurt that he was able to really be himself. Kurt would have not given up as soon as he and he were not going to give up anymore.

He was tired of suffering that he didn't give a damn anymore of what people thought of him. He would fight for whatever he had in mind. He would fight for Kurt that he promised. He looked at the crowd one more time and started to play his guitar.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter next chapter I think I might put Finn but if I do something is going to happen so I'm not so sure to hurry into it yet. I feel bad for Blaine but I promise it will finally get better but he has to go through some things before that happens. I hoped you like it and please, please review. Reviews are awesome so please review I would love that. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a awesome day. Klaine is coming back soon people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:The Things Life Does To You**

**A/N: Hey! Ahh! People we are so close to glee coming back that I'm going to cry but they are happy tears :). Ok this chapter took me five days to write and normally it takes me eight or seven so yay for me sorry I just feel like I did something good. So on with the story.**

**I own nothing.**

Next morning Blaine got to his old routine. After his morning jog, he got dressed in a red polo shirt and black skinny jeans later he combed his hair putting as much gel as he needed to keep his curls in place. He got his things and headed to his university. He decided to skip on coffee as he was afraid of seeing Richard there. He knew that he was much braver now and he would stop being afraid of being who he really was but he still couldn't see Richard, he was still hurt of yesterday's events but he would not cry or worry about it as he was going to start new. He walked straighter then before and lifted his head high even though some people keep looking at him weird as he seem that there was something wrong with his back. Blaine felt more confident and even and bit happy as he walked to his morning class. He didn't know what he was going to do after today really but he was as afraid as before because his was the new Blaine, the one was that was more afraid and confident in himself. He would go through this and all that would come along because he wasn't afraid anymore. Nope not all. Well he was afraid of the crazy young women running towards him with her arms wide open.

Blaine almost fell as the young woman coming running towards him giving him a big bear hug.

"Blainey bear I missed you so much where were you? I didn't see you at the coffee shop" The young, tall, brunet hair woman wearing a polka- dot red dress spoke to Blaine not letting him go.

"Wow Sally come down I think you are killing me here" Blaine laughed as Sally was spinning around still holding onto Blaine.

"Blaine you so short that a 8th grader is probably taller then you" Sally giggle as she bent down to Blaine height.

"Well if you weren't so tall you could pass as a 8th grader yourself" Blaine laughed as Sally touched her face with a "bitch please" face,

"Hey it's not my fault I look young"

"Well it's not my fault that I'm short" Blaine frowned trying to hide the smile that was appearing

"Well someone is more confident in their self today are we?" Sally smirked at Blaine pulling his hair to follow her. "So you never answer me on why you didn't go to the coffee shop today. I know I don't go very often but I know you do every single day and thought 'hey why don't I see my friend Blaine so he can buy me some coffee' but no I sit by myself and have to pay it for it along with it" Sally walked with Blaine by her side pinching him for not being with her earlier that morning

"Ouch I'm sorry ok I didn't feel like having coffee today so I just didn't go" Blaine rubbed his arm where Sally had pinched him.

"What Blaine not in the mood for coffee I think the world must be ending oh please someone help this young boy is sick" Sally waved her hands in the air yelling at people that the world was ending and that Blaine was dying of craziness.

Blaine was blushing at his young friend acting like a crazy girl and tried to get her to calm down. "Sally stop you're making a fool out of yourself that I wonder how Harry is able to keep you calm all this time"

"Well he better let me be myself if not I'm going to kick his butt with my ninja powers" Sally kick her foot up in the air trying to show her mad skills but instead hitting a pole as they walked by it. Sally starting yell how much it hurts while Blaine just laughed at her trying not to fall down from laughing too much. Sally starting yelling at Blaine on how it was not funny but joined him a few seconds later. They were not paying attention at the people that kept staring at them thinking they were crazy that they didn't see the familiar person coming towards them. The man stood in front of them not knowing if he should interrupt the laughing duo.

Both Blaine and Sally notice the young man standing in front of them and stop laughing to look at him.

When Blaine saw the person in front of him he had horror in his eyes but he stood straight again trying to look tuff at the person in front of him. It was Richard again. He didn't want to talk to him or even look at him and didn't know why Richard was standing right in front of him if he made his point very clear that he didn't like him because he was gay. He knew he had anger towards him but still had affection for him as well as he reminds him of Kurt except without his crappy attitude he was in the anger side more. Blaine was so caught up on arguing with himself that he didn't notice Sally having a mental break down.

Sally stood there looking at the boy that stood in front of them looking at him at him like he was a freaking ghost or he was going to disappear.

"Ku-urrt?" Sally could barely say anything as she was just shocked and didn't really knew what to do. She covered her mouth letting tears run down her face. She had seen Kurt many times before as Blaine's apartment had pictures of Kurt and him together. She notice that the man was looking at Blaine with regret and Blaine was looking at him with anger but with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Richard what the hell do you want now" Blaine spoke to Richard harsh obviously anger in his voice. He looked at him straight in the eye trapping Richard for running away.

"Richa-rrad no, no, no Kurt, Blaine… Kurt" Sally turn to Blaine then to Richard obviously confused on what was going on. "Blaine i-its Kurt, Blaine look at him" She tried to get Blaine to see what she was seeing. _"How the hell can he just stand there without doing anything_" Sally thought as she finally saw the tension between the two boys.

"Why do y'all keep calling me Kurt" Richard asked not looking at Blaine anymore as the guilt kept eating him inside

"That's none of your business" Blaine said and looked at Sally with a more caring then he had been looking at Richard. "Sweetheart I know what you think but it's not him this is just some dumbass I meet at the coffee shop maybe you should and meet Harry for lunch at the restaurant by the bus station I promise that I will tell you everything when I 'm done with this ok?" Blaine hugged Sally and wiped the tears that were stilling running down her face. She just simply nodded and started walking slowly towards the direction the bus station. She looked at Richard one last time before walking away wiping the tears that were still coming out.

Blaine waved ay Sally as she left and turn to Richard again with anger.

"Look if you are here to tell me to go get help because "I'm sick" then you just ran out of luck because I'm proud of myself and don't want to change" Blaine said with confidents in his voice

"No I'm here to apologize I saw you walking and I knew that I had I didn't mean to say those things at the coffee shop yesterday so I ran after to you to say how sorry I am it jus-"

"Just what? What in the world would make you leave because I said I had a boyfriend huh? If he was still here he would have kick your ass but I'm not so harsh so I going to leave and leave it like we never meet" Blaine started walking away but Richard grabbed his hand before he left.

"What do you mean if he was here" Richard asked Blaine

Blaine looked down at the floor not wanting to tell him about Kurt "He died in car accident" Blaine felt Richard tense up and looked up to see Richard crying.

"I'm s-sorry"

"Don't, I hate when people take pity at me so just don't but why would you feel bad he was gay too so he was bad right Richard" Blaine stared at Richard waiting for him to make a rude comment about Kurt so he could punch the hell out of him.

"Look I'm sorry I don't hate gay people or anything it's just… my parents they are not too fond of it and well they told me that they raise me to believe in good and that what you are is bad so I just didn't know what to do I panic because I was afraid my parents would do… something I'm sorry I just was afraid please forgive me I never hated you because of you being gay it's just I'm scared I guess" Richard spoke and looked at Blaine trying to show him that he was telling the truth.

Blaine looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. He knew how it felt to be afraid to tell your parents something because he knew they would not be happy about it. He also saw that he was scared and that something was missing he just didn't know what but it felt like he was missing.

"So can we start over please I promise I will try my best to be good about it and I guess I wouldn't tell my parents about it… I don't know why Blaine but something just tells me that I want to be your friend and that I want to know more about you and maybe you can help me know more about m…" Richard cut himself off not knowing if he should go on what he was just going to say.

Blaine notice that Richard look lost at the last part but decide not to push it. He didn't know what he was going to do. Should he forgive him or not? Was this ruining his progress on moving on? But it would be nice to help someone to know that it doesn't matter who they love because love is love. H would forgive him but he was not getting out it so easy, he would have to prove to Blaine that he really tried to change and he would have to work hard because Blaine was not going to just forgive him that easily.

"Fine but you have to prove that you are telling the truth so you better not do that again and if you don't change then you can say goodbye now because I'm not putting up with it again, I been through enough so I don't want any more problems" Blaine didn't really know what would happen next but for now he would keep a eye on Richard.

"Thank you I promise I will try hard to earn your trust Blaine so thank you so much" Richard smiled at Blaine and walked closer to Blaine to give him a simply side hug not wanting it to be so awkward.

Blaine blushed at the hug put tried to put his poker face as like nothing had happen.

"thank you again Blaine and will I know that you probably erased my number so I will text you later so we can meet up again… and I guess hang out" Richard asked hoping for Blaine to say yes.

"Yeah sure I guess I have to go now and make sure my friend mad it without getting ran over"' Blaine simply respond to him not knowing what say now.

"Ok well bye Blaine see you later" Richard smiled at Blaine one more time and walked away bending in with the crowd.

Blaine stared at him as he left and sighed. He started walking towards the bus station and thought that he just got into the game again between his heart, his mind and himself.

He looked up in the sky and wonder what was going on with himself. Everything about him was in war right now. And he knew that a lot of people would get into the world just because of him. If the reaction Sally had given him he knew that she too saw Kurt in Richard but didn't know what the hell was going on. He wonder how the others would react once they saw Richard too. He knew they would freak out more as they had known Kurt longer so he was not really looking forward to it. He started running because he wasn't kidding about Sally getting run over by a car. And also if he didn't answer her questions fast he would l not live for very long.

**A/N: So we done with this chapter yay next chapter will be put up in a week but no promises though because you never know what could happen. Now Sally will kind a act like Kurt but mostly like me so yes that's kind a how I act. I can't wait to write more about her because for some reason I really like her character and also some of you probably think Blaine forgive Richard too soon but I want it to go this way so sorry. Ok last Finn will appear next chapter and well I can't say more because I want it to be a surprise so shhh I'm not telling ;). I hope you liked this chapter so please I freaking beg you to review please that's all I ask for Christmas even though it's not for another three months or something like that so thank you for reading and hope you have a good time. Klaine is coming back, Klaine is coming back annnnnd I will watch them on September 20 :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: That's what she said**

**A/N: I'm sorry I really am there was a death in the family so I had to leave the country to visit my family and I just got back yesterday and the first thing I did was watch Glee because I missed it :( I know sad but the episode was freaking AWESOME. Anyways I have to thank you for reviewing Christmas came early this year… well not really because Chris and Darren would be right next to me right now and thank you for being patience. Ok so on with the story.**

**I own nothing**

"Ok Blaine Everett Anderson tells what the hell is going on!" Sally ran to Blaine as he entered the small sandwich restaurant.

"Blaine seriously what the hell is going on, she being crying and screaming for the past twenty minutes about school, you, a guy named Richard and your boyfriend Kurt"

"Sally, Harry, I will explain everything but can we get something to eat I'm starving over here and Harry control your girlfriend please" Blaine passed through them heading to the counter to order something

"How the hell can he be so calm he just saw his FREAKING BOYFRIEND Harry!" Sally yelled at the scared man trying to calm her down by moving back to their table.

Blaine looked at both at them and knew that even with Sally crazy attitude they were meant to be together. Harry was almost as tall as Finn, Hispanic, smart man. Unlike Sally he was calmer and less noisy then her and even though he was the same age as them he looked at bit older than them and even acted older sometimes. But when he got pissed he would so total kick your ass when you least expect it. He was a big nerd and like any star wars and harry potter thing that came in mind and unlike a lot of guys he hated sports and bullying as he was bully in school himself for being a "geek" and a "loser" something Blaine could relate to.

When he first meet Harry he had gotten lost going to his classes and was in the wrong building but luckily Harry showed him the way and became friends right away. When he first told Harry that he was gay, Harry simply said "cool" and asked what he wanted to eat that day. It was like it didn't matter that he was gay because he just liked spending time with him. Harry was one of the most accept people he has ever meet and he knows how nice and kind he was, no wonder Sally had fallen in love within the first week she met him. And ever since the three of them have been inseparable, always together and Blaine liked that. They help him with the death of Kurt and had been the ones that would drive at two in the morning to see Blaine because he remembered Kurt and now he couldn't stop crying. For now that young, beautiful, strong women eating her kind, smart boyfriend sandwich to get him mad were his whole family even if one very important part was missing. Kurt.

(The line that separates)

Blaine got his simple ham and cheese sandwich fifteen minutes later and made his way to the table the couple was sitting at. He pull his chair and sat slowly seeing as both Sally and Harry were staring at him like he was about to run away from them.

"Explain. Now." Sally crossed her arms and crossed her legs as well layig back in the chair.

"Wait before you start Sally kept saying that Kurt was back but he died like two years ago, did Sally hit her head or something?" Harry asked Blaine pointing at Sally. Sally slapped Harry in the head making him cry out in pain.

"Ignore the dumb guy sitting next to me and start telling us what the hell is going on" Sally raised her voice at the last part

"Ok first no the guy you saw Sally is not Kurt and I know they look the same but it's a different guy and his name is Richard"

"But they look so alike, it's like looking at Kurt in person and we only seen him in pictures Blaine how the hell can that be?"

"I know Sally I thought that it was Kurt too when I first met him but he's not they act so different even if they look alike" Blaine sighed, he didn't know if he should tell them about the events that happen yesterday. Maybe they didn't need to know that if not Richard would be in a lot of trouble.

"Ok so it's not Kurt then who the hell is he" Harry asked

"Just some…friend I met at the coffee shop" Blaine responded

"Oh my that was it that was the big thing you were crying and screaming about? About a guy Blaine met at a coffee shop"

"Hey if you had seen him you would have freaked out too so shut up" Sally yelled at Harry

"You ate my sandwich and you freak out about a Kurt look alike guy and you went crazy on me so you calm down" Harry yell right back

"Hey I didn't say calm down I said shut up and don't you be yelling at me mister and guess what you not getting some tonight"

"FINE then you are not getting some either" Harry and Sally both started to argue, people staring at them in confusion and entertain faces.

As they kept arguing Blaine kept thinking in a plan. You ask what's the plan well he quite didn't know himself but something was for sure and that was Richard something was odd about him that he couldn't quite understand. He knew something was not exactly making sense since he met Richard and with Sally's reaction earlier this morning he knew that something was definitely. If he had know Kurt for some time and had felt Kurt close then why someone who had never had met him at all felt Kurt too. He didn't know the answer yet but he knew someone that would help him with this. Someone that has known Kurt longer then himself and that was Finn.

(The line that separates)

Yesterday, after telling the rest of the story to Sally and Harry (minus the fight and my plan) they were confused but decided not to worry too much about it as they still were arguing on themselves. It was Thursday which meant I won't have to work that night, and with that I will invite Richard to hang out with me.

I haven't forgiven him yet but I knew that I had to learn more about him if I wanted any of my plans to work. I still didn't know what I was trying to prove but I knew that something was not right and with that feeling I was getting into something I quite didn't know yet either.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and took it out to check who had texted him.

"_Hey Blaine I was wondering if you would like to come to my apartment to…hang out or something like that but I understand if you don't want to though…so just text me to tell you the way to my apartment –Richard" _

Blaine read that text Richard sent and he could tell that Richard had spent a good amount of time thinking on what to write to him. _Well he saved me some time._ He quickly texted Richard saying sure and that he would be there at six. He was still in his room looking around for something to distract him. He just had gotten out of class and wasn't sure if he should start getting ready or not. Like yesterday he hadn't gone to the coffee yet, and didn't really know when he was going back but he sure missed getting coffee in the morning but he would have to man up and just wait a little longer. Wait for what you ask will he didn't know for what he was waiting either but hey sure if his crazy mind told him something he would listen to it.

He decides to wait another hour for him to get ready. "Kurt please, please make everything go well" Blaine spoke to the picture on his night stand walking towards it and giving it a kiss before walking out.

(The line that separates)

_Blaine go in, what the hell is going on with you! No Blaine go back it's not safe you're not ready yet everything is going to fast slow down go back. Where the hell did that "I'm stronger now so don't miss with me" Blaine go? He left, he left please just get out of here._ Blaine stood in front of Richard's apartment door arguing with himself on going in or not._ Blaine you were all brave and stuff and now you can't even knock on a freaking door? It's ok Blaine you don't have to knock just run away as far as you can and never come back that guy that's deserve your sympathy. You're not giving him sympathy; you're trying to see what the hell is going on with this guy so just FREAKING KNOCK! _

Blaine decide to not go because he was too far to back down now so he knock the door waiting for a respond.

"Coming" Richard call out.

_Oh my God he even sounds just like _Kurt_, it's like waiting for him to open the door._

Richard opens the door to see Blaine wearing black jeans with a simple blue t-shirt, a small smile on his face. _Why the hell do I want to tell him that what he is wearing looks…weird if I'm wearing the same thing except blue jeans and green t-shirt? _Richard thought to himself_._

"Come in" Richard said to Blaine moving a side for Blaine to enter.

Blaine looked around and saw that the room was pretty clean and was design in a black and white theme. It was smaller than his own apartment but was still looked as expensive as his.

_So this guy parents must be rich as well. _Blaine thought still looking around the room.

"Thank you Blaine for giving me a chance I really mean it when I said I was sorry" Richard said to Blaine looking at him in the eyes showing that he was telling the truth.

"I know but I still think you need help accepting it Richard so I hope that maybe I could help you" Blaine replied back. Richard just nod and started walking to the his kitchen.

"I hope you are hungry because I made some food and I thought that maybe we could watch _Rent_, I thought you would like this and I never seen it so I thought why not" Richard shrugged trying not to offend Blaine for any reason.

"You know Richard I might be gay but I still like sports and that kind of stuff but I love this movie so yes I will watch it with you" Blaine took a plate full of Richard's chicken soup ad sat down on the couch by the corner.

"Oh cool well I guess then I will have to learn more about now wouldn't I" Richard winked at Blaine

_Really, you were the guy that ran away from me because I was gay but you decide that flirting with me is total ok? Are you sure you are straight? _

"Well like I said I like sports by the way would you like to go to the burger shop by the school? They are supposing to show the football game that is showing this Sunday there and my friend and I will go so maybe you can come along."

"Mmm sure I guess I could go" Richard responds to Blaine and simply smiled.

"So Blaine I would like to ask you more about… your boyfriend…and what happen to him" Richard asked looking somewhere else but Blaine.

Blaine wasn't ready to tell Richard about Kurt and didn't know when but he thought that maybe he just tell him simple things about him.

"Well like I said he died in a car accident about two years ago and well I met him because he went to spy on my glee club and by the time I knew it we became good friends and later on we got together not much to tell" "_Except that I love him and miss him so much and that I want to hold and kiss him again" Blaine thought to himself_

"Again I'm sorry, he most have been wonderful and wow he were in glee club" Richard smiled at the last part thinking that Blaine could sing.

"Yeah I was and he was the most wonderful person in the world" Blaine smiled to himself thinking of Kurt.

"So tell me more about yourself Richard" Blaine came out of his thoughts and asked Richard

"Well as you see my family is rich, I'm getting married to my girlfriend, and well I just moved here not much going with me and well I can't… never mind I'm just going crazy again" Richard tried to go on but something stop him so he decide not to.

Blaine saw how he stop but decide to ask later. They started to watch the movie and Blaine actually was enjoying himself. Richard was still trying to adjust to Blaine being gay but was actually ignoring it as he was having to much fun to even remember.

After movie was over Blaine decide to go as it was getting late. He reminded Richard about Sunday and left his apartment with a hand shake. Blaine couldn't stop noticing that while they were watching the movie Richard was watching it has he had seen it before or was remembering it and saw how he wanted to sing along to the songs but got stuck. He also wonder if Richard sang like Kurt but hit himself for thinking someone else could have the voice of a angel like his boyfriend. He also had to admit he had fun and that it was not so bad. Now he had to call Finn to and wait till Sunday.

(The line that separates)

"Hello Finn I would like to ask you something" Blaine spoke into his phone hearing movement in the background

"Sure Blaine what up"

"Well Finn would you like to go with me and Richard to the see the football game in a restaurant this Sunday" Blaine asked hoping Finn would say yes.

"Sure I like to go" Finn said happily

"Ok and I know you said that I was going crazy for thinking Richard could be Kurt but you have to promise me that you well not freak out when you see him because he really looks a lot like Kurt ok?"

"Phht trust me like I said it's only in your mind but ok" Finn rolled his eyes, a thing he got from Kurt when he was still alive.

"Ok see you Sunday then Finn"

"Ok bye Blaine see you then" Finn hang up and Blaine stood there smiling at himself.

"Part two of my plan complete".

(The line that separates)

Blaine was sure now that he thought of this plan because he wanted to see that it wasn't only him that saw Kurt in Richard but today was the day that he finally see that yes indeed he was not crazy. He decided to met them in the restaurant by five as the game started by six and it would be much easier. He picked dark blue shorts and a button down gray squared shirt to wear. He knew it didn't combine at all but he didn't really care at this moment. He left his apartment and took a taxi to the restaurant. _"Well this will be fun"_

When he arrived he saw that Richard was already there sitting down a table that was far from the T.V but knew that was probably the only sits left. He saw that he was wearing a muscle shirt and black shorts- _No he was not staring at all that made you think that- _and had a diet coke in his hand. Richard saw Blaine standing by the door and waved his hand to come and sit down with him.

"Hey Blaine I came early to save a Table but when I got here it was already full so I'm sorry" Richard shook Blaine hand and sat down again.

"It's ok don't worry' Blaine said trying not to stare at Richard as he was sure that he it would freak him out.

"So where is your friend, is he still coming " Richard asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah he should be on his way right no- oh look that's him" Blaine point at Finn as he walked in.

"Wow he's tall" Richard spoke but kept looking at the tall guy in a red t-shirt and black pants. He couldn't quite get why but he wanted to go up and hug him and he kept thinking of something having to do with guy but he didn't know why.

"I'll be right back' Blaine said as he stood up and walked towards Finn.

"Hey dude I got lost so I stop to get a drink and well her-" Finn spoke but stop as he saw Richard sitting down by the table. The drink he was holding fell to the ground as he left hold of it and was in shock on what he was seeing.

Blaine saw what was going on and remember when he had first met Richard, the same shocked face as Finn's right now.

"Ho-w, how can this be, he's dead Blaine we saw him in that hospital" Finn was running out of air and couldn't think right. Everything at this point was confusing for him, nothing made sense. He just stood there with his mouth open

"Finn I told you so but you have to cal down and breathe ok? Like you said it's not Kurt he just looks like him, so you have to calm down." Blaine spoke calmly to Finn and knew that it was easier said than done.

Finn simply nodded and walked to the table Richard was sitting. He was so close to running to him and hugging him and, letting the tears run down his face but he tried to listen to Blaine and himself that that wasn't Kurt.

Richard saw Finn walking towards him so he got up and was ready to met him. He saw that the guys eyes were watery and he was walking kind of weird. He saw Blaine looking at him, eyes also watery but more controlling then his friend.

Finn stood in front of Richard and raise his hand to shake the mans. When he touched his hand he was about to cry that moment right now again because it was just like Kurt's, soft and smooth and he couldn't let go but saw the panicked in the guys eyes and released it quickly.

"Hi my name is Richard" Richard said. _Why didn't he want to let go, did I something wrong._

"H-eyy I'm F-ffin" Finn could barely talk.

"So guys lets watch the game now shouldn't we" Blaine said trying to change the mood and bit. Richard turn to face the TV and Finn just kept looking at him sitting front of him and in the right side of Blaine. Blaine sat in the middle of the table giving Finn a look to stop staring at Richard.

_He's voice, he's looks, and he's everything it has to be Kurt screw what I said the other day it just has to be him. No I don't have enough things to say that it's Kurt so calm down Finn keep your cool._

"So Blaine are you getting something for you and your friend to drink" Richard asked as he turn his head to see Blaine. And at that moment both Blaine and Richard heard a something hit the floor and saw Finn laying on the floor crying.

_Oh my God its Kurt, Kurt is back he's back_

"Finn! Are you ok" Blaine yelled and got up to help Finn.

"Bb-laine ccan we go to the res-troom please" Finn asked Blaine staring at him with sad eyes but joy in them as well.

"S-ure, Richard we well be right back" Blaine helped Finn get up and walked to the restroom Finn behind him.

Richard just sat there shocked and not getting what was going on.

When Blaine enter the restroom with Finn behind him he quickly check that there was no one there and turn to Finn for him to started talking.

"Finn what's going on with you are you ok because if not y-" Blaine started yelling at Finn but he was cut off by him.

"Kurtt is back Blaine that was Kurt" Finn was stilling crying but was smiling at the same time

"Finn we went through this you even said it yourself it's not Kurt he just looks like him"

"I KNOW but then why does he have that scar on his right side of his neck like Kurt then, they can't have everything the same Blaine" Finn smiled, he was happy and he was trying to make Blaine see what he was seeing.

"What? What scar" Blaine was confused on what Finn was saying

"On his neck Blaine remember" And that's when It hit Blaine a ton of bricks. He remember Kurt's scar and now that he thought of it he remembers seeing one on Richard too. How could that be possible? How could they have the same scar?

He looked at Finn and saw Finn smile at he as he was remembering himself too.

Kurt was back.

He didn't know how but Kurt was back. Maybe he never left he was sure but his Kurt was back.

His Kurt was back.

He was right all this time and knew that Kurt was still somehow there with him like he never left. He knew know that he wasn't trying to prove that he wasn't crazy that he saw Kurt in Richard he was trying to prove that Kurt was back.

His was back with Blaine. He was finally back.

Blaine let tears go down with a smile on his face.

**A\N: So tried! Its late here but I had to finish this for everyone so sorry if there is something wrong I'm just tired. So did anyone expect this to happen? I promise next chapter it will explain more but not on how Kurt is back that's later so yup Richard was Kurt along. Also no Richard does not know he is Kurt and also that will be explain but later. I'm sorry again so lets hope that nothing bad happen this time because what happen really suck but maybe this time nothing happens and I can update again. Ahh still tired and this my longest chapter so yay for longer chapter but I have to go as I still have to wake up early and its late. So please, please review and Kurt will be really happy so please review it's nice to see what people think of my story. Also it might be confusing but I promise it will be explain so please hold on with me. Thank you for reading and good night. Klaine came back and are together FOREVER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding myself**

**A/N: Ahhhhhh the new glee episode made me cry so much. If you have not seen the episode do not read this but omg I'm sad like really I know Blaine is good for the part but the way they treated Kurt was not nice at all that I wanted to kick their ass. Also I hope that they don't do the "Blaine is so much better then Kurt" because both are equally amazing and then Blaine is a JUNOIR! I know so this throws my story kind of off but in here he is older than Kurt because no offence but Darren looks older then Chris so we are not going all Benjamin Button in this story. Ok on with the story, enjoy.**

**I own nothing**.

_Three years before_

_Finn was in the kitchen making a sandwich to eat. He was trying to stay as far away as possible from his room to Kurt as Blaine was in there with him and he had learn his lesson from last time. NEVER GO NEAR KURT'S ROOM WHEN BLAINE COMES. He was glad that Kurt was able to find someone that would make him happy and be able to have someone that love him like he deserved. _

_After making himself a sandwich he went to the living room and sat down to watch some cartoon that was on. As the bunny went back to the hole hiding from the bald guy, Finn saw Kurt coming down from the stairs heading towards the kitchen. Kurt's hair was kind of messy and his lips where red and swollen. Oh Finn so total knew what they were doing and he was going to have a little fun with it. Kurt went to get some water from the refrigerator and started to run back up the stairs._

"_Hey Kurt wait up" Finn called Kurt before he left_

"_Oh F-finn I just came down to get some water I better be going now" Kurt was blushing and try to leave as soon as possible but Finn stopped him again._

"_Now Kurt you better not do anything that Burt wouldn't approve you would not like for me to tell him now would you and I remember someone telling my mom that it was me who broke the vase so she grounded me and I couldn't watch TV for two weeks" Finn smirked at Kurt knowing that that would make sure that Finn would get something in return for letting Kurt and Blaine have their "studying" time._

"_Fine I'll make you cookies but later" Kurt sighed at Finn and his childish ways and turn around to go to his room again. Finn smiled proudly at himself for thinking of his plan and for getting Kurt to make him cookies. When Kurt turn around Finn saw that Kurt had a hickey on his right side of his neck. Finn laughed and then also notice that Kurt had a scar as well. He remembers Burt telling him that Kurt had a surgery when he was six. He simply smiled and turn back to his sandwich._

"_Hey Kurt you better cover that hickey you have on your neck" Finn yelled so he could hear him. After that he heard Kurt yelling at Blaine for making a hickey and that his dad was going to see it but moments later he heard a moan and ran out the house with his sandwich._

**16 minutes after running to the restroom**

"Kurt, Blaine! KURT IS BACK!" Finn yelled as a huge smiled on his face showed. He was walking around the restroom for no reason every once in a while hitting himself but not caring as he was making sure it was not a dream.

"I know I know Finn" Blaine sat in the corner just the same expression as Finn but instead he was thinking of the many things that Kurt and him were going to do together now. As he plan everything out his smiled grew even more and he was sure he was going to pass out for not breathing correctly and for yelling Kurt's name in the restroom. People would come in but Finn would get in their face and yell Kurt's name, scaring them away.

They started dancing when they heard music outside, they hugged, they cried and most of all they smiled. Blaine had no idea on what he was going to do next everything was just coming at him like a storm. But one thing for sure was that he would be with Kurt again. But then he realized that Kurt thought that he was Richard and Richard thought that he met Blaine just a couple days ago and Richard had a whole other story. How this happen? Where was he all this time? Why doesn't he remember? How did this all start? Did he never die (_Blaine of course he never died you idiot)._ WHO THE HELL DID THEY BURIED?

"_This isn't going to be as easy as it seems is it" Blaine thought to himself_

Blaine stopped dancing around and stood there thinking on what was really going to happen. Finn saw that he had stopped so he looked at him and the smiled he had on his face was gone as he realized the serous look Blaine had on his face.

"Blaine this isn't going to be easy as it seems right?"

"Yup and by the way Ku-Richard acts it seems like he doesn't know who he really is" Blaine turn to look at Finn and saw a sad smile.

"And we still have to find out how the hell all of this happen" Finn shouted and felt the tears falling from his eyes again.

Finn rubbed his eyes and turn to face Blaine again. Blaine stared at the wall feeling his own tears as well.

"What are we going to do Blaine we can't just go and tell him that what he believes is a lie and expect for him to believe us" Finn step closer to the wall and was about to punch it but instead he just stood there his hand in the air. Blaine looked at him and started to worry because Finn wasn't moving at all.

"Finn are you o-"Blaine asked but then Finn turn around and hugged him lifting him of the floor and taking away all the air he had.

"Rachel can help us Blaine. She can help us, she probably knows something to do with this but she doesn't know about Kurt so we have to go and tell her as soon as possible" Finn let go of Blaine and started to run towards the door but Blaine pulled his hand before he went outside.

"Finn if this doesn't work we are not going to give up ok? Because we lost Kurt once but we are never going to lose him again ok?" Blaine stared at Finn looking for a respond showing that he was going to help him get Kurt back no matter what. Finn smiled at Blaine and nodded.

"Yes Blaine we are going to get Kurt back no matter back" Blaine smiled at him and waved at Finn to continue on exiting the restroom.

When they walked out the saw Richard (Kurt) drinking a diet coke and looking at the TV. From where they were standing they could tell that he wasn't too happy and looked kind off lonely. They realized that they had left them for about thirty minutes by himself and they felt bad.

"Hey Richard we have to go Finn's girlfriend called us that she had a problem' Blaine said to Richard as he stood by the table. Richard frown but quckily smiled at him.

"Oh no its ok I understand its fine y'all go I was about to leave as well"

Blaine felt bad after he said that and Richard notice that Blaine was feeling guilty.

"Oh no I didn't mean I want to leave because of you running away and not coming back for thirty minutes it's just my friend said he need help with some work from school so I said yes" Richard said fast so Blaine would smiled again. It made him happy to see him smile but he didn't really know why.

"Ok well we have to go so I call you later and we can meet again but with me actually be in the room as you" Blaine joked and Richard giggled. Finn felt awkward seeing them kind of flirty with each other.

"Ok well bye Blaine and Finn it was nice meeting you" Richard turned to Finn and held his hand up to shake it with Finn's but Finn lift him up and hugged him tight. He let go and just smiled. Richard was confused but decides not to say anything.

"Well of we go see you later Richard" Blaine hugged him as well but with less force as people were staring at them some with disgust and some with confused faces.

Blaine and Finn walked of and waved good bye at Richard.

"Well my brotherly love was showing and I saw you and him getting all flirty" Finn winked at Blaine and tried to get a taxi driver attention.

Blaine smiled but then remembers that he had problems with Richard because of him being gay and that he was going to get married as well. Was he going to be able to get him back as before and would be able to stop the wedding?

Blaine didn't really know but he knew that he was not giving up and he had help as well because the world has gone long enough without _his_ Kurt.

Kurt was back and he plan on never losing him again.

(The line that separates)

Back at the restaurant Richard sat there dumb folded. First Blaine's acted weird around him but now he hugged him as he was his best friend or something. Also he could swear they were crying and he had heard them yelled something at people making them come out of the restroom scared or annoyed. And last something was off he didn't know hwy but seeing that tall weird guy reminded him of someone. Everything was a blur right now but he decides that it was nothing. But he knew something was coming uphe didn't know what but something was coming.

And it involved Blaine, his friend and something that would makes him want to put a sock into their mouth.

**A/n: Ahhhhh I'm sleppy again but oh well I had to finish this so next chapter yup that's right Rachel is coming into the story. I know this isn't a really good chapter but I just couldn't write it like I had the scene in my mind but the words wouldn't come out so I'm sorry there is something wrong. So I'm upset because I have a band concert this Tuesday and its going to end at nine pm. I'm going to be crying during the whole concert because I'm going to miss Glee so let me cry in the corner while everyone else see the best thing in the world. So please review to make at least something in my life happy and thank you for reading. :) Klaine is going to be on TV and I'm going to miss it eheheheheheheh. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rachel**

**A:N/ I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I truly am it's just I been so busy lastly I join sports plus I'm in two new clubs now so I'm been so tired and busy, and the bad thing is that I have practice on Saturdays as well so it's been hard so I apologize again. Well here you go hope you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

"Kuuuurttt…." Rachel cried hysterically, grabbing onto the counter so she wouldn't fall. Blaine and Finn had reached Finn and Rachel's apartment about a hour ago. They told her the whole story of the past events but she wouldn't believe them and kept hitting them for having such a lame prank. But then Blaine called "Richard" and the moment Rachel heard his voice she started to cry and got the picture of Kurt out of her closet holding it tight.

"What a drama queen" Finn sighed, wiping one of his own tear from his eye.

"Weeelll Finn! Im soorrry but thiiisss my bessst friend we t-talking about" Rachel tired to say but her tears wouldn't let her talk normal. It became silent after a few minutes only the sound of Rachel sniffing but everyone in their own world now. What were they going to do?

"Blaine…what are we going to do? If he doesn't know who he is then how are we supposed to hug him and never let him go again?" Blaine turned to face her and say her eyes with concern all over them.

'Well… we came here…so you could help us with this" Blaine turned around knowing that Rachel would look confused, something he hoped he wouldn't have to see when they asked for her help.

"W-what mee?" Rachel point at herself looking between both Finn and Blaine. Finn shrugged and Blaine didn't turn around.

"But…but how the hell am I suppose to know what to do in this kind of situation?"

"We don't know Rachel we just taught that maybe you couldn't help but I guess not" Blaine turned to face Rachel frowning at her and looking at her as he was annoyed by everything going wrong in his life.

"Oh so now it's my fault that I can't help because I don't know what to do when your freaking friend suddenly comes back to your life" Rachel walked closer to Blaine, crossing her arms and looking angry at him.

"Well Rachel he is my boyfriend, my love of my life and I think it's a little harder for me" Blaine tried not to shout but he was mad at Rachel for playing the victim, _again_.

"Well you know what Blaine I known him longer than you so just shut up you dapper dumbass" Rachel shouted at Blaine not caring anymore.

_I usually don't yell at women but this girl is getting on my nerves. Kurt didn't like her not much before I met him so I don't know what she talking about._

"He was and well always be the love of my life so shut up you controlling, annoying, hobbit!" Blaine yelled back at her, his face getting red as a tomato.

"Hobbit? Look who's talking! You might as well be a hobbit yourself, you know Kurt liked Finn and Sam before he met you and the both are tall but I guess he got stuck with you" Rachel moved her finger up and down on how much Finn was bigger than Blaine.

Blaine just stood there shocked with his mouth slightly open but he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Well I don't care because he chose me! That's right he chos-"

"I'm his stepbrother" Blaine stopped when he heard Finn whisper as he saw the argument from the side.

"I'm his stepbrother so that makes me more important because brothers are supposed to stick together and… I know I might not be smart but I'm… going to fight to get him back and I think you too should too instead of fighting." Finn smiled as he saw Blaine and Rachel both calming down.

"Baby… you're smart in your own way and I think you are write about trying to get Kurt back instead of fighting… so Blaine you told he supposedly is starlight and is going to get married" Blaine nodded and it made him jealous and sad that that women would get to have his Kurt. However, not for long.

"Well we have to met this bitch and show her not to mess with your man and I think we have to met "Richard" as well and bring him back to us and his old self" Rachel grinned at her plan and she noticed that Blaine was smiling as well.

"That's right team we going to have to kick some butt and get Kurt back! This is so freaking excited" Finn kicked his leg up high trying and throw a fist in the air.

Both Blaine and Rachel laughed at Finn silliness but joined in as well. The three of them kicking and singing around the room not caring if they looked dumb just enjoying the moment of happiness and love they had for Kurt.

"We promise Kurt we will bring you back with us no matter what" Finn yelled and spin around the room

Rachel stopped and laughed at his boyfriend and turned to look at Blaine who had stop running around as well.

"Rachel do you think this is going to be as easy as it seems" Blaine smiled faded away as he spoke.

Rachel frowned and thought to her self. "To tell you the truth… not really but we have to do this. Kurt belongs to us and we… you deserved to be happy again"

Blaine turned to face her and just simply smiled again. "Also we have to find out how all of this happened"

"I know Blaine and what ever happen or if someone did this is going to have to pay because we been through enough, _Kurt _been through enough as well but we are in this _together_" Rachel moved closer to Blaine and hugged him.

They saw Finn fall and hit his head pretty hard so they ran up to him. Finn rubbed his head whiling Rachel kissed him on his forehead. _Blaine smiled at the scene and wished that he would be able to do that soon as well. He just had to wait a little longer until his price charming came back._

**A/N: So that's it for now and I seriously don't know when I will be able to update again but please bare with me and just hope that I have some free time again. So any guess how Kurt lost his memory and got separate from his family? :) Let us see if anyone knows. So please review and tell what you thought about this chapter and if there is any misspelled word or something wrong I'm sorry I just had to write this in a hurry. So well good bye my good people and hope to see you soon. Klaine is going to have Klaine babies :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated I been so busy plus will writers block is a bitch anyways hope you had good holidays and I hope you like this chapter. Well let's see who can guess what happen to Kurt all this time :). Thank you so much waiting.**

**I own nothing**

Step 1

"What! Kurt isn't studying to in theater arts! I can't even decide what's worse, him getting another life or getting married to a woman." Rachel was holding to Blaine's shoulders as if he was saying something that was impossible.

"Rachel calm down" Finn went up to Rachel and moved her away from Blaine whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

"Rachel I know that it's hard to believe but trust me, he told me himself plus don't forget that Kurt…well Kurt isn't himself right now but we are going to try everything to get him back from that filthy whore and at least try to get his life back." Blaine frowned at the thought of someone else being able to kiss and hold Kurt at night in the bed. Kurt was his and no one is no matter what. Even if the woman was nice and clean, he knew that he didn't like him because she had Kurt and he didn't.

Finn gently put Rachel down and kissed her in the forehead. He look up and saw that even though been kept saying that everything was going to be ok he could telling that that didn't reach his eyes and that his own words sometimes didn't really make sense. Would everything be ok?

"Mmmmmh dude… I know that well you're having a hard time handling all of this but just remember that you got us so if you ever need anything…we're here." Finn stood awkwardly next to Blaine but he knew that Blaine knew how true does words were.

"Thanks Finn that means a lot" Blaine smiled at his tall friend.

"No problem man and well he is my brother you know"

Both Finn and Blaine chuckle feeling a lot of weight taken away.

"So how does Kurt's or Richard's or whatever he is right now fiancé? Do you know what happen to him this past two years?"

"No actually I don't really know, I only have been able to talk to him for a little while"

"Then get a day that you can be able talk to him and mark your territory so that bitch knows who Kurt belongs too." Rachel said with her normal confident voice. She looked like she wanted to cry and never stop crying but in her eyes Blaine could see that fire she always has.

"W-wait you want me to meet his fiancé as well?" Blaine asked surprise on why Rachel would want to meet the competition. He knew that maybe he was wrong and that the woman could be amazing but he just couldn't help but hate on her.

"Of course you have to who else are you going to learn about Kurt's two year adventure? Maybe she is the reason why Kurt's doesn't remember you, you never know?" Rachel got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. When she came back she and a notepad and a pen.

"Ok first we have to make a plan. When should you meet him?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"Well maybe this Wednesday, I'm not busy and well I don't know maybe the sooner than later right?"

"Yeah man if you show all the awesome things about you maybe he will remember that he likes boys and not girls." Finn turns to look at Rachel and Blaine with that goofy smile as his.

"Yeah Finn is right. We also have to learn why he doesn't remember that he is gay." Rachel put the notepad down and started to think.

"Well whatever happen it seems like gay is something bad for him and he is kind of afraid to hand out with me?"

"Why would he feel that way? if the real Kurt Hummel ever found out what he's been doing he would have a bitch fit about right now" Rachel smiled at the times Kurt would always say how hideous her outfits were or how he wanted for her to shut up for a moment. She simply missed her best friend in the world.

"Well Rachel it doesn't seem like he's afraid cause I'm gay and he might end up gay which way the way he is but doesn't remember anyways it's like he is afraid of getting in trouble"

"In trouble? Like maybe his parents might yell at him for hanging out with you?"

"Yeah something like that Rachel"

"His parents? Does that mean he doesn't remember Burt or mom?" Finn asked staring at Blaine and Rachel for an answer.

"Yeah Finn its like he doesn't remember anything at all"

"Oh"

It was silent for a while only the breathing of the three of them.

"Well what are you waiting for Blaine? Call him and tell him to meet you at the coffee shop with his fiancé so we can see what's been happening with him all this time" Finn spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ok I-I will"

Blaine got his phone out and dial the number out. He waited for Kurt to pick up his phone not paying attention to anything else that he didn't notice Finn and Rachel scooting closer to him. Kurt answered on the seven ring.

"Hello?"

"H-hello Richard, it's me Blaine I wanted to know if you wanted to go and get some coffee on Wednesday if you're not busy." Blaine spoke on the phone his handing shaking a little.

"...Sure I would love too, let me just tell Gail that I wouldn't-"

"Wait Richard why don't you invite her as well, maybe I could get to know her?" Blaine asked

"W-well… ah… sure-e if you don't mind."

"No not at all…well I guess I see you on Wednesday Richard"

"Yeah I guess so well bye Blaine" Richard whisper into the phone.

"Bye K-Richard bye"

Blaine hanged up and looked up at Finn and Rachel seeing their smirks.

"Well Blainey go get a outfit ready because you're seeing your man in three days." Rachel pulled Blaine up and ran towards magazine she was looking at before they had come.

(The line that separates)

Richard sat in his coach confused on what had happen all day. First he meet Blaine plus his friend and well that didn't go well and now he was meeting Blaine for coffee on Wednesday plus he wanted to meet Gail as well. What the hell was going on?

Just at that moment a tall, slim, long black curly hair woman came in and hugged Richard from behind.

"So how was your date with that guy and his friend" She smirked at him and started to kiss his neck.

"It wasn't a date Gail plus he has a name."

"Whatever let's just go into the bedroom and get some alone time" The beautiful woman started to curl her hair in a seductive way.

"Gail I wanted to ask if you wanted to ask if you could come as well and meet Blaine." Richard asked her

"Wait what's his name?" Gail asked backing away from Richard.

"B-blaine, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I thought you said something else…sure I would love to go"

"Thank you so much sweetie"

"Anything for my honey, well baby I just remember that I have to call Sara and ask her if she toke the notes for the test we are having" With that she kissed Richard on the cheek and walked away.

"O-okay"

(The line that separates)

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Hello"

"Hello sir we got a problem"

"What is it? Did you run out of make-up again" A deep voice asked not paying attention to the conversion at all.

"No of course not"

"Then what are you calling for?"

"He's back"

**A/N: Duh Duh Duhhhhh hahahahaha so how was it. And I know that you might be mad at me for not updating but I'm sorry I just couldn't get the words so I'm really sorry again. Please review and thank you for still hanging with me. I will try sooooo hard to update again and I promise to not take so long. Maybe, no I'm just kidding, well… I don't know But I will try. Ahhh I can't wait till the "Michael" episode ahhhhhh ok I'm fine so well until next time. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my wonderful people I know I know that this time I didn't take so long like last time which is good right? :) **Unforutaully** I don't think I will be able to update next Sunday because of the testing we are having all week so I'm super sorry but if I can be able I will update. First off HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN LOVE YOU LOTS, second this chapter does have some heavy language but I hope it isn't too bad so I hope nobody gets offended or anything. Well now enjoy :).**

**I own nothing.**

Step 2

**Wednesday morning**

**9:53**

Finn, Rachel I don't think I can do this. With the second time I saw him and Finn being all weird around him I think that we freaked him out let's just go home and think of another plan…

**9:53**

**BLAINE! Be a man, stand up for yourself and get your man back. Do you want to see him get marry to another person? Huh? Do you?**

**9:54**

**Blaine sorry Rachel can be a little scary sometimes. Just hang in there in get to know them more. They're not even here yet and if you do go crazy when they get here just know that Rachel is here and she will kick you in your private parts… Hard.**

**9:57**

Ok I get it, I will control myself and I'm really happy that both of you are here to support me but do you really think does disguises will work?

**10:02**

**You're welcome and what you talking about? Of course this disguises will work I thought of them myself. Oh my…that's Kurt ok have to go good luck.**

Blaine put his phone away and turns his chair to look at the door and sees the couple walking in. He heard a smack behind him where Rachel and Finn were sitting both wearing old fashion costumes Rachel got from her theater classes. He probably guessed Rachel had smacked Finn for thinking that Kurt's fiancé was hot which he wouldn't blame him. If he was straight he would have thought the same thing but the only thing he could see was the beautiful man right next to her. _His man._

Blaine had hoped that if the woman had looked ugly he would have had a better chance getting Kurt back but he was totally wrong. Gail (I think was her name) was tall (taller than himself he might say) long curly black hair, with golden brown eyes. She looked like one of those dolls from old fashion movies. He had also hoped that maybe she might be a bitch and wasn't treating Kurt right but she looked like a nice, decent person. _Damn this is going to be hard_.

"Hey Blaine nice seeing you again. This is Gail my fiancée and Gail this Blaine, my ah f-friend." Richard smiled at Gail and turn to Richard getting up to shake Gail's hand.

"Hi Blaine it's nice meeting you, Richard won't stop talking about you" Gail smiled kindly to Blaine and shake his hand.

"Yes its nice meeting you too. Here take a sit." Blaine was dapper no matter what so he pulled the chair so the beautiful woman could sit down. Richard pulled his own chair sitting in the middle of them.

"Do y'all want anything?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no thank you after this we are going to a convention one of my friends is throwing and well they will have food there so thank you for the offer but we are good" Gail smiled at Blaine again but this time she lend closer to Richard and took his hand into hers.

Blaine heard chairs being move closer to him. _Couldn't they be more obvious?_

"So guys how did you two meet?" Blaine asked as kindly has possible.

"Mmmmh well it's a really long story but let's just say a lot of things happen but no matter what we are happy together and in love" Gail said and kissed Richard in the cheek while Richard looked awkward and just nodded.

_Well yeah but he doesn't even remember that he likes penises instead of boobs. _"Well if you don't mind I would like to know what kind of hard things happen in your lives?" Blaine asked in his most dapper voice he could do trying to get more information from them.

"Well it's a long story but about two years ago I-"

"Sweetie you don't to tell him remember the therapist told you that you should go easy on yourself and not to worry about it too much"

"It's ok I don't min-"

"No sweetie I don't want you to go back to that, you know that's the past and now is the future so you should worry about now" Gail smiled faded away and now she was frowning.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry you're right the past is the past and I should worry about the future. Well it's almost 10:30 so I think we should go the convention now let me just go to the restroom, I'll be right back"

Richard stood up and smiled at them before walking away to the restroom.

Richard turn to Gail and saw her frowning at him.

"So Gail what classes are you takin-"

"Cut the crap Blaine, I know that you are gay and well I don't like the way you stare at my fiancé. What the hell do you want from him?"

_Wow never mind she is a bitch well then I wouldn't feel bad about taking Kurt away from her anymore._ "I don't know what you are talking about, me and Richard are just friends ok? And just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I like him." _Oh no I love him so you better just stay away._

"Listen fag I was born and raised knowing that people like you are going to hell so you better stay away from him because he is mine and not yours and he will never be. So don't even try to turn him into a fag like you." Gail looked at Blaine like she was going to throw up by just by looking at him.

"Fine you know what you skank, I know you know something about Richard that you don't want to tell me but just remember that I wouldn't back down, I don't care if you're the princess of the land of stupid dumb people like you but I will find what's going on with Richard." _This is New York I thought people would be nicer. Oh well so much for dapper Blaine._

Gail looked shock put she sawing Richard coming out from the restroom so she just stood up and looked down at Blaine.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I will warn you again stay away from Richard, he is not a fag like you and he will never be."

At that moment Richard came smiling and Gail whole attitude turn from attacking Blaine to nice lovely fiancé.

"Ready to go honey" Richard asked Gail in which she nodded.

"Ok well nice seeing you Blaine I hope to see you again and hang out if you want." Richard smiled at Blaine not noticing the tension at all.

"Yes it was nice seeing you too and well I hope to be able to see you and your beautiful fiancé as well." Blaine smirked at the face Gail made when he said that but he had to pretend like he actually had a good time with her.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too, well lets go honey don't want to be late." Gail hugged Richard and started to walk away.

Blaine frowned at how close they were and he could tell that she had a smirk on her face but all that didn't matter because Richard waved at him before walking out the door.

Blaine sigh and he felt both Finn and Rachel standing behind him both hugging him from behind.

"What a bitch you don't know how bad I wanted to walk up there and slap her, who those she think she is. And oh my God it was Kurt, Blaine" Blaine felt Rachel trembling a little but he couldn't blame her, she had just seen her best friend for the first time in two years.

"So Blaine you think she knows what happen to Kurt" Finn asked him while he was holding Rachel in his arms.

"Yeah I think so but I don't think it will be easy to get her to talk, we just need time."

"Well as long as we have Kurt back before the wedding then we are fine."

"Yeah Rachel is right and I also don't think that woman is going to go down so easy" Finn wanted to hit something because everything was so freaking hard, why couldn't they have a break.

"Well then I guess that means war" Blaine looked at the sit Kurt had been sitting down not so long ago and smiled.

**A/N: I know not the best chapter but I'm so tired and just wanted this to be done. Like I said I don't know if I will be able to update next Sunday but if I do I will update as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter even though I don't really like how it ended, I had a different ending but this just fit better. So do y'all think Gail has something to do with what happen to Kurt or is she jus a bitch :). Also when I write Richard or Kurt I want to you to know that they are the same person so if you get confuse. Does anyone know what even happen to Kurt cause I do but I'm not telling ;) nope not telling. Hehehehe well I hope you review and give me so feedback on how was the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Till next time :).**


End file.
